


Resourcefulness

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, Dancing, F/M, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a Spec Recs treat. The request was for some flirting and mildly NSFW Shega goodness.





	Resourcefulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalishGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/gifts).



"Hey Lola! A year later and you still only have the one dress, huh?" James Vega said greeting Commander Shepard as she maded her way towards him at the bar.

"I have others! I just wore this for old time's sake." Shepard said, "I never did get to punch a Reaper while wearing this thing. You know how badly I wanted to do that?"

"Probably about as badly as my desire to see you do that." Vega said with a devious grin. "But only if you kicked it with those heels too."

"Ohhh is that the sort of thing you're into?" Shepard said raising an eyebrow.

"You're not my CO anymore so I suppose you can find out on your own," he retorted. His green eyes shone bright against the dimly lit bar.

The entire Citadel was festooned in every conceivable form of celebratory decor from across the Milky Way. In truth the whole thing was rather garish but every single species wanted to make their mark on the day. It was the one year anniversary of the Reapers' defeat and although no one was close to completing their rebuilding efforts, they were all more than ready to revel in how far they'd come since then.

Purgatory was humming with partygoers milling about and the music was thumping hard enough that the furniture vibrated along with the bassline. Vega nodded his head along with the music and Shepard attempted to move in time with the music.

"You're hopeless, Lola." He said with a smirk. "I have never seen someone who couldn't even move in time to a beat."

"Then go find someone who can," Shepard shot back. She was still smiling despite her indignation and she leaned against the bar. She watched how Vega's hips flowed effortlessly with the music, his arms keeping time as well. She was more than willing to enjoy the view instead of marring it with her poor display of movements that were barely able to be described as "dancing".

Vega moved in a little closer and held out his hand. "Aww, don't be like that. Come dance with me, maybe some of my skills will rub off on you." His tone was arrogant, as though he was issuing her a challenge. Shepard knew better than to back down or she'd never hear the end of it. Reluctantly she followed Vega onto the dance floor.

He took her hand into his and placed his other hand on her hip. He attempted to guide her but it was like trying to dance with a wooden statue. He nearly had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. This was definitely going to be way more difficult than he had imagined. He decided to more forcefully take the lead, he pulled heri n closer, placing his hand on the small of her back. Shepard wrapped her arm around his back, nestling her had between his shoulder blades.

"You're bold, Vega." She declared in a tone that wasn't altogether disapproving of his actions.

"Don't mistake boldness for desperation. You need a lot more guidance than I thought." He admitted playfully. He had her pressed against him firmly and he led her in simple steps covered the smallest amount of ground they could. He liked having her close but more than that, he enjoyed turning the tables on her. For so long he'd been the one to follow her orders. Now it was his turn to be in charge and he was savoring every moment of it.

Shepard finally allowed her body to relax and follow Vega's movements. The less she tried to think about the steps, the more natural it began to feel. She wasn't usually one to allow herself to be led but she found the feeling of Vega's hands against her body distracting enough to keep from thinking about it. The warmth of his body and the way he deftly manuevered the two of them through the crowds of people on the dancefloor had her beginning to wonder if dancing was the only thing Vega had on his mind that evening.

Two songs later Vega finally decided she'd had enough and gracefully led her out onto the terrace. The newly built Purgatory had an expansive balcony that overlooked the Presidium. Vega led her to a corner that was relatively vacant and stood against the wall. "Alright Lola, there's hope for you yet!" He sounded legitimately surprised that she had fared so well after her less than stellar start.

"I had a good teacher." She said coquettishly. Shepard was standing in front of him now and began tracing her fingertips across his chest with a wickedly seductive look in her eyes.

Vega allowed her to tease him and he watched the way her hands trailed across his body. For so long he had held back how badly he wanted her. Their flirtatious banter on the Normandy only served to hide his true desire for her. Back then he treated it like a game, an unwinnable game since he didn't believe in breaking ranks. Now though, she was no longer off limits and the way she touched him, the way she looked at him was just reigniting that fire.

He decided to make his move. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that had been tormenting him and pulled her in to his chest. He let go and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her toes in an attempt to be face to face. He stroked her hair but still held her close. "Dios, do you know how hard it was to serve with you sometimes?" He asked the question in a deeper growl than usual. Over a year's worth of pent up desire was finally breaking free.

"About as hard as it was for me not to abuse my rank with you," she chided.

Vega knew there were other people out on the terrace, possibly even watching but he didn't care. He spun her around so she was now against the wall. Then, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. The moment his lips touched hers her hands disappeared under his shirt. Her nails raked against his skin causing goosebumps to form across his body and a shiver to run down his back. His lips betrayed just how badly he needed her. His tongue ran against hers coaxing the barest hint of a moan from her mouth into his. He ran a hand up her thigh slowly wondering just how far she would allow something so blatant.

To his delighted surprise, she didn't stop him. She bit his lip and then kissed him again. His hand was gripping her ass and his other hand was cupping the base of her jawline. Shepard sighed at his touch, breaking off their kiss. It took everything she had not to just tear his clothes off right there but the few people that were still within her line of sight may not have appreciated her taking such liberties.

"Take me somewhere private. I don't give a damn where you take me but you take me somewhere you can tear this hideous dress off of me."

"Yes ma'am." He said smugly. He loved how forward she was. There was something powerful about making a woman like her want him as badly as she did.

The two of them left Purgatory and wandered around the Citadel until they found what looked to be a utility closet. "In here," Shepard ordered.

The closet was dark and they were unable to see each other. That didn't stop them from continuing where they'd left off on the balcony. Vega made quick work of her dress and the moment he heard it fall to the floor his hands explored her body eagerly. He unclasped her bra and tugged it off her body. He cupped her breasts in his hands and lt his lips return to hers.

Vega's touch was more than enough to make her heart beat faster than before. Everywhere he grazed with his fingers sent a little jolt of excitement through her. She had fantasized about how her body would react to his touch. She peeled off his shirt and began kissing her way down his neck and all over his chest.

He couldn't believe how such simple little kisses all over his body could drive him so wild. He cursed under his breath as her hands kneaded his skin.

Shepard galced around as her eyes adjusted to the dark, realizing that they were in far more cramped quaraters than she had planned on. "How exactly is this going to work? There's not really much room to work with here."

Vega simply removed his pants and boxers and then pulled Shepard's underwear off as well. He lifted her up pinning her to the closet door. "I'm pretty resourceful when I need to be," he responded.

Wrapping her legs around him she whispered in his ear, "You certainly are."


End file.
